Happiness
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: UPDATE: Ok, I have finally updated this with Kurando Anastasia chapter. Yes, a KurAna lemon, as intended for the three chapters in the story. The third one would be a Ben and Anne. I'm still working on it.
1. Default Chapter

Okie, this is just a bunch of lemons based on the good ending of Shadow Hearts: Covenant, I meant to write 3 chapters that are independent of each other, but the first two are inter-related. I'm still thinking for the third pair.

* * *

(O) Yuri (O)

He cried until the tears won't come anymore.

He wrapped her in a special coat, his most treasured one for it belonged to his father but he still felt it was inadequate for the woman who means everything to him. With trembling hands he caressed the cheek that once were warm and alive, took one final look at her beautiful face, etching her features in his memories, in the deepest depths of his heart. He longed to tell her how much he loves her, but she can no longer hear him. He didn't want to let go of her just yet, he could never let go.

With a shaking hand he caressed the pale silver glory of her hair, scent of roses still lingered, wafted to his nose, cutting him in places he thought were already bleeding, he touched the colorless lips that once were soft, warm and full of life, of loving smiles. Her eyes were closed never to open again, and the memory of how their violet depths looked up at him with love made him howl in pain. Finally, pushing himself to do it, he placed her inside the coffin and gently covered it with dirt…

How he longed to bury himself alongside with her, to end his life so he could be with her. But to throw away the life she had sacrificed her own to save is a graver sin against her, and so he endured one agonizing moment to the next.

Was he destined to be all alone all his life? He thought he had learned all about pain and loneliness when his mother died, but he was wrong…so very wrong. Nothing could ever console him of her death, Alice…what had he done wrong to be dealt another blow like this? And this time, he could barely find the reason to move on for he got none left.

It's really ironic…he had wanted to protect this world so she would be safe, fought so hard to secure her dreams, her hopes for a better future…and the world survived but she did not.

_Alice! A world without you in it is a world not worth protecting! _

_A future without you is a future not worth fighting…and life without you is not worth living!_

…_Can you ever forgive me? For failing you? I should have protected you first! And damn it all to hell if the whole world goes up in flames, I should have been there for you!_

_Yuri._

_God Alice…I love you…you're my life, my heart, my very soul…baby I need you…_

_Yuri…I'm here, you won't be alone anymore…I'm always at your side…we'll be together forever…_

…_open your eyes Yuri…open your eyes…_

With a start, his eyes flew open. Disoriented for a moment, Yuri first saw the ceiling of the four poster bed above him. His eyes swept over the darkened room, only embers glowed at the fireplace and the only source of illumination came from the double glass doors that led to the balcony outside.

His left arm felt numb, and noticing the discomfort for the first time, he turned to look what caused it. A woman's head was pillowed on his arm, cloud of silky hair partially covered her face, and the moon rays burnished the silver tresses, making them shine with iridescent fire. She had buried her face against his chest, her soft breath tickling his skin, making him shiver involuntarily.

With a trembling hand, he carefully brushed back the silver locks and felt as if his heart suddenly ceased to beat. The beloved features met his hungry appraisal, her eyes closed in slumber, her slim dainty nose, the soft rosebud of her lips, the flawless, creamy skin. Was he hallucinating? Is this just another cruel dream?

Yuri thought his sanity would not survive any longer if she is just an illusion his tortured mind had conjured.

Then he finally remembered.

Almost giving in to the hysterical urge to laugh or weep, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.

The soft naked body against him felt sheer heaven. Yuri trembled from head to toe as memories assailed him, of soft, silky limbs entwined around him allowing him everything, sweet tender lips that met and matched the fire of his ardor, of even softer flesh that encased him so perfectly, giving him pleasure so intense it could steal his very soul…and the sweet, sweet knowledge that she is only his.

She came to him a virgin, but she made him burn in a way he never felt before, no other woman even came close to the sheer ecstasy of her slightest touch. She is fire herself, and yet she burned for no man but him.

This is their wedding night, spent in her own bedroom, at the house where she grew up.

He could scarce take it in, she is safe and here with him as his wife.

That supposed battle in Shanghai never occurred, somehow Kato made sure that Dehuai never repeated the same folly again.

Kato, may he find happiness with Kawashima, Yuri thought. He didn't meet his old friend again, but also losing the woman he loved in the 'past' forged a bond between them that time or distance cannot sever.

The only problem that remains is that Rasputin and his secret society. Yuri groaned inwardly at the prospect of meeting Nicolai once more and ending up being cursed by that mistletoe again. But he didn't have to fight that meta god this time for Albert Simon did confess that all he really wanted to eliminate is that other Disciple of Sapientes Gladios that have strayed from the path, Rasputin. So surely, Nicolai won't come hunting him for stealing the 'title'.

Things weren't as exciting as before, this time there were no Dehuai or Albert Simon summoning false gods to destroy earth, but he has no complaints, Yuri had enough fighting to stuff a whole elephant. This is what happiness means to him…being with Alice and a life of peace with her. He got both…if only there was a way to stop this Rasputin from initiating war.

He still bore the memories of the 'past' and it's kinda funny to relive the same year all over again but…he got what he had secretly prayed for.

With a gentle hand he caressed the soft skin of her cheek. The pain of her 'death' still lingered within him, and in odd moments, he would suddenly hold her close to reassure himself that she's alive.

The haunting memories of those days without her made his eyes smart with tears and almost roughly he pulled her warm, lithe body closer to his. Sometimes he was so afraid that he'd wake up and find all this is just a dream.

His agitated movements woke her up. Alice smiled as she saw him and brushed her fingers against the side of his face, his eyes opened at her touch and the emotions she saw in them made her heart clench.

"Yuri? What is it?" She asked.

He merely shook his head and clasped her hand close to his lips. A traitorous tear slid down his cheek, making her cry out in alarm.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, framing his face with both hands, demanding him to look at her.

He shook his head, unable to quell the fall of more tears. "I'm just happy that's all." He said, then buried his face against her throat.

"God Baby…promise me one thing." He breathed against her skin.

"What is it?" She asked, she could sense the savage cacophony of emotions raging within him, his whole body was so tense, as if waiting for a blow to come.

"If you die, let me die with you…don't let me live a life without you again…I can't stand it. I can't go through that again…" His voice trembled, completely distraught.

Alice didn't know how to soothe him, she knew how much he had suffered, knew the depths of his pain, for he got no secrets with her, she knew everything about him because she had been within him all those time her physical body died.

No he got no secrets from her left, she even know the name of his first girlfriend. She knew just how dishonorable his intentions were for her that very first time they met in Manchuria, knew just how worried he was when she was struck by Li Li's curse…and that despite the fact that he rarely put it in words, he loves her deeply.

"You know that whatever happens we'll still be together." She said, caressing the back of his head.

"Yes…but the pain…I can't go through that again…"

He lifted his head and kissed her fiercely before she can speak another word. His kiss was rough, savage and completely unrestrained, but Alice didn't mind, if only she can assure him, ease his fears.

Her lips was beginning to throb from his wild treatment, the lower lip abused the most from his incessant sucking and biting, but strangely enough aroused feelings in her she never thought to feel.

His head lowered to the pulse in her throat, seeking the reaffirming beat of life coursing through her body.

Yuri pulled back to stare at her nakedness, the moonlight illuminated her body, revealing to him her secrets. She looked ethereal, like an angel he had seen in pictures, and incredibly beautiful. Her breasts were small but perfectly shaped, her nipples pert and saucy. Her skin glowed with the iridescent sheen of finest pearl, soft and silky.

She is perfect. And his alone.

He branded her breasts with the heat of his mouth, sucking her hungrily, making her gasp as pleasure bordered over pain. He was ravenous, like a starving babe, but Alice only held his head, as he sucked her harder. She could feel the serrated edges of his teeth as he lightly nibbled her nipple, the rough velvet of his tongue felt like magic as he rubbed the hard bud.

She could sense the wild emotions that still raged within him, knew just how little control he has over himself right now. Perhaps the fear of losing her has sharpened his passion to this height. She could feel the urgency coursing through his body as she touched him, ran her hands down his back. He fairly trembled from the force of his need.

Then suddenly, Yuri pulled back. His crimson eyes glittered in the dark, making him look almost inhuman, but she was not afraid, not even when he drew her arms above her head with one hand and imprisoned her possessively.

The locks of his hair fell on his eyes, giving him a sinister aura, but instead of fear, she felt inexplicably excited. Yuri parted her thighs with his knees, exposing the entrance to her core, but the feeling of vulnerability only served to arouse her.

In the dim light of the moon, he studied her pale flesh, the beautiful petals he had unfurled just moments ago, was still as erotic to him as the first moment he had laid eyes on her—No, the power she wields over him is greater now, for now he knew the intense pleasure her soft body gave him.

At the distant back of her mind, Alice wondered if she is becoming perverted, but her thoughts scattered as she felt the blunt, smooth tip of his sex probing against her, seeking access to her body.

"Yuri." She moaned as he found her; saw the smile of triumph in his dark face before he swiftly penetrated her. His savage entry burned her still sore flesh, for he had breached her untried body barely an hour before.

He stole the soft sound she made with his mouth even as he filled her deeper, unwilling to spare even a tiny bit of her. He felt huge, hot and he throbbed strongly within her, now he simply took when before he asked, possessive when before he sought only to please, but Alice arched her hips in surrender, allowing him everything.

Yuri bent close to her, whispered dirty, wicked things in her ear that shocked her to the core, but somehow excited her even more. He whispered in crude words about sex, about the things he longed to do to her, the things he wanted her to do to him, making her face flush in embarrassment.

She cried out when he pulled out unexpectedly, leaving her empty and aching for him.

"Yuri." She protested, her hips moved again of its own accord, seeking him.

The dark contrast of his body between her pale thighs was inexplicably erotic, he looked so strong, so formidable while she was soft, vulnerable and hungry for him.

"Please…" She gasped, her violet eyes glittered with need in the moonlight.

"Love me." She demanded in a husky voice, her nails biting into his hands in urgency. "Love me hard and _deep_."

"Baby." Yuri breathed, his kiss almost gentle but not quite. He came to her with all passion and need in full force. Wild, savage and completely unbridled, making her cry out in exaltation as he filled her once more, the force of his thrust pushed her high against the head board of the bed, laughing in sheer joy as Yuri growled and pulled her hips tighter against his, there was no pain this time only the appeasement of one need and the exacerbation of another.

He placed one of her legs on his shoulder, giving him deeper access to her body and with a sound of triumph he staked his claim

"Mine." Yuri groaned as he stretched her deeper, seeking the very limits of her tight core, filled her until he was sheathed to the hilt. Alice gasped as she lay beneath him, her body impaled by his, the tight bud of her desire stretched tautly against the base of his hard flesh. His slightest movement sends shivers of pleasure coursing through her body.

He released her hands to clasp her hips, lifting her high to receive the force of his thrusts. Alice cupped his face with her hands, wondered almost distantly as she traced the sensuous curve of his mouth with her fingers, just how could something as simple as his body moving within hers could give her so much pleasure, her pupils dilated in shock when Yuri began to gyrate his hips, stretching her small sheath even more.

"_Mine!_" He cried out, ruthlessly pounding against her again and again, deep and hard…deeper still, but she needed him so much to be hurt by his untamed, savage thrusts. Instead of pain, she felt pleasure, instead of abuse, she felt inexplicably elated, wanted, needed…and loved.

The hot rush of his seed filling the depths of her womb to overflowing heralded her own culmination.

"Yuri!" She cried when rapture came, white-hot, devastatingly complete, hurtling her to a place where pleasure reigned supreme.

She didn't know how long she'd passed out, when she opened her eyes, Alice found him looking at her with worried, uncertain eyes.

"Are you all right?" Yuri asked, gently caressing her face with a hand that trembled slightly.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" Alice smiled, sensuously stretching against him, relishing the feel of his hard muscles against her body.

The heat that suffused his face as she touched his cheek betrayed his embarrassment and guilt. "Baby…I lost control…I was too rough with you…are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, you were quite a beast." She agreed, making him bow his head lower in shame. "But that was incredible." She added, unable to resist the urge to kiss the tip of his stubborn nose.

"See?" She said lifting her hand for him to see. "I'm still shaking too."

"Oh Alice!" He groaned as he pulled her closer to him. He was so afraid he had caused her too much pain again, he really is an insatiable beast as far as she is concerned. Yuri knew that he must give her body time to heal before taking her again, and he is a man who had prided in his self control, to discover that she could effortlessly destroy his hold over his baser needs shocked him.

It really shouldn't be a surprise, after all, he already knew the power she wields over him, but…to lose control like that…and he had just initiated her body to the very physical side of love not even an hour ago…what kind of monster is he?

_A very, very hungry one_. He thought, kissing the top of her head in silent apology. And yet, his body felt unrepentant, in fact, he felt satiated to the core of his being, more at peace and happy than he had ever been before.

Alice snuggled her face against his chest, the soft, warm afterglow of his wild lovemaking enveloped her like a delicious blanket. Yes, he did hurt her at first, but it felt exciting and she rather liked it. To feel his raw power, his unrestrained passion was extraordinary, and somewhere deep inside her, a part of her answered to the wild, primeval call of his body.

_I'm becoming a wanton_. She thought sleepily, smiling as he kissed her forehead, snuggled in his arms like this, she felt protected, cherished and immensely happy.

"I love you Alice Elliot Hyuga." He whispered, keenly aware of the deep satisfaction it brought him to call her thus.

"I love you too, my foul mouthed husband." She said, her eyes still closed but he saw the smile she gave before she succumbed to sleep.

Dropping a light kiss on her rosebud lips, Yuri settled her more comfortably in his arms and surrendered himself over to slumber.

(O)

"C'mon Rodge! Hurry up!" Yuri said impatiently. He knew making this trip to town is necessary for their supplies but even the short time it took for him to buy groceries, away from Alice was unbearable to him.

"Oh, if you only knew how these old bones feel you'd never say those words again!" Roger complained, trying to catch up with the Fusionist who was very much tempted to fuse with a winged monster and leave Roger there.

But not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself, Yuri resisted the urge, all he could do was walk back to Roger's house as fast as he could. Alice and he had decided to stay with the old man, concerned that Roger might be lonely living all alone near Nemeton Ruins.

The Eternal Love Child welcomed them wholeheartedly. And soon the lab house was transformed to resemble more like a home than a laboratory, at least the interior is. The outside still looked like a grotesque giant combination of caterpillar and spider.

The sweet, delicious aroma of freshly baked bread greeted the two men as they stepped inside.

Alice sat at the kitchen table, slicing bread for dinner. Behind her on the kitchen counter, glass jars filled with fruit preserves, jams and jellies she had prepared were neatly arranged in rows. The late afternoon light from the window made the jars glow in fantastic colors, like precious gems.

She looked up and smiled as the men entered. Yuri dumped the groceries at the counter and mindful of Roger in the room with them, he dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How's my girl?" He murmured.

She smiled lovingly at him, but before she could speak, Yuri growled at the old man.

"You Old Goat! I just keep my eyes off you for a minute and you'd cheat on me! Put that cookie jar down!" Yuri almost shouted.

Roger hugged the jar close to his chest as if it was a treasure and wagged his walking stick at Yuri. "Cheat! Oh yeah? Who was the one who stole my secret stash then huh? It can't be Alice who broke into my room and ransacked my cupboard!"

"Broke in? Ransacked? What are you talking about!" Yuri feigned innocence. He reached out to touch the cookie jar but Roger hit him squarely in the hand with the blunt end of his stick.

"Yeowch!" Yuri pulled back as if burned. "Hey! That hurts!" He blew against his stinging hand and shook it.

Roger wagged the tip of his stick at Yuri. "You don't fool me boy! If it were a real thief, he would have taken my valuables too, but since only the cookies were gone, it could only mean you!"

"That's a piece of trash!" Yuri said, but he couldn't help laughing. Knowing he was caught, he tried a different approach.

"Won't you take pity on this man who worked so hard at the fields huh?" He cajoled Roger.

"Hmmmph!" Roger snorted. "Pity? Did you ever stop to feel pity for an old man whose only joy left in life is a few bits of cookies and chocolate huh? Did you ever stop to think how much this old man looked forward to having tea with cookies only to find them all gone!"

Said that way, Yuri did feel pity and a little guilty. "Aw c'mon Rodge." He said.

"Don't 'c'mon, c'mon' me!" Roger said. "You stole my cookies, so that means this batch is all mine!"

Alice shook her head and sighed as she stood from the table. The two were incredibly fond of chocolate chip cookies that they'd stand guard the moment she opens the oven just to make sure the other does not get more than his share. She tried to solve the problem by baking bigger batches, but the two only got greedier.

"Stop it both of you!" She said. "A soul would think I baked only a single cookie and rationed it between us by the crumbs!"

"He started it!" The two men said simultaneously, both pointing an accusing finger at the other.

Alice feigned annoyance and stamped her foot. "If you two won't stop this instant, that would be the last batch of cookies, I'd never bake again!"

She took the cookie jar from Roger, and said. "I'll divide the cookies between the two of you, and tomorrow I'll set aside another cookie jar so you two won't have to fight over it. If I find one of you cheating, I'll stop baking immediately."

The two looked so much like children caught doing something bad red handed that Alice couldn't resist a smile. Yuri scratched the back of his head, while Roger swayed with his arms behind his back, she could almost see him digging his big toe in the dirt and saying something like 'I are sorry.'

Thankfully tea went relatively well, the two men were almost behaved. Yuri liked his crumpets with raspberry jam, while Roger preferred marmite, the brown yeast spread that only native Britons can choke down. The two almost had another row when Yuri pretended to gag just when Roger was about to take his first bite, a swift stamp on his foot by Alice quelled the uprising round number two.

Afterwards, Roger went down the basement to complete his airship. Yuri kissed his wife, thanking her for the delicious tea she had prepared for them and went outside.

An Old English Sheepdog greeted him as Yuri took off his shirt. "Hello Buffoon!" He said as he walked towards the small shed he had built where he kept all his tools. He intended to finish the rocking chair he was building for Alice tonight. He had fashioned the chair from white oak he himself cut down and seasoned.

He whistled while he worked, life has been kind to him lately, though he was sure it won't always be like this, but as long as Alice is with him, he can face whatever challenge life would bring.

He smiled to himself as he glanced at the unfinished structure in one corner of the shed. With their baby on the way, Yuri wanted to finish the rocking chair so he could work on the crib. A girl, he wishes for a little girl, who would have her mother's beautiful eyes and rosebud lips.

Alice has started to sew baby clothes, that is why he longed to finish the chair so she would be more comfortable while she knits mittens and baby socks and bonnets. She looked beautiful to him more and more each day, her body has blossomed into full womanhood, her breasts were fuller, her hips rounder and she radiated an inner glow that only expectant mothers have.

Both were impatient to have their baby born, but all they can do is wait and prepare for their child's arrival into the world. They have already collected a considerable amount of toys, toys that would take a few more years before their baby can actually play with them, but it can't be helped, not with two eager parents-to-be, who not only anticipated their child's birth, but his conception. One of them is a traditional teddy bear that Alice made, she had crocheted the pink apron that was tied around the bear's waist, and seeing the intricate, snowflake design of the apron, Yuri lightly fingered it, awed at the beautiful things his wife could make out of ordinary thread.

Yes life is definitely more kind to him, and all the past suffering only made it sweeter. Alice, their baby…they mean everything to him, all that mattered to him is contained in the slender form of his wife.

Yuri was smoothing the arm rest of the chair with sandpaper when he heard Buffoon growl and bark outside.

"What is it boy?" He said, stepping out of the shed to see what Buffoon is making a fuss about.

For a moment, he stopped in his tracks completely as he saw the two newcomers. Then his face broke out in one huge, pleased smile.

"Kurando! Munchkin! You two finally made it!" He greeted.

The young man only bowed politely, smiling slightly, but his crimson eyes betrayed his joy in seeing Yuri again. The young woman beside him was as feisty as ever.

"Munchkin! I should let you know that I am now a very married woman!" She said a little indignantly, but her emerald eyes danced in merriment.

"A married Munchkin eh? No doubt before the year is out, you'd be holding another screaming munchkin in you arms Kurando." Yuri said, laughing as the young couple blushed in embarrassment.

He picked up his shirt and put it on, the rocking chair will have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, he got to introduce them to his significant other, no doubt Anastasia is dying to see his wife.

"Come." He said to the young couple, indicating the way back to the lab house. "There is someone I would like you both to meet."

(O) End of Yuri's chapter. (O)

Next: Kurando & Anastasia.

But I won't post it until Tiger-me-love updates The Belated Honeymoon first. Why? I'm not about to steal the lemon excitement of that beautiful fic. NO! No complaining ye hear?

Author's notes:

Roger's title 'Eternal Love Child' is something I read somewhere but I cannot recall where.

For Yuri's return to the day he first met Alice, I thought at first that they'd meet as strangers again, but remembering that Karin was holding the family picture and still dressed in Cornelia's dress, I was convinced that Yuri still bore all the memories of Alice's death and his journey with his new companions. So this time, he'd definitely save her. Of course, thinking that he's meeting Alice in the train may mean that Albert Simon is still pursuing her, and perhaps Koudelka would still scream in his head, but somehow, I think Albert won't be their enemy this time around.

Who said Yuri can't have both? Alice and a life of peace with her? It is possible.

Don't agree? Shoot me!

Puffy.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurando & Anastasia

(O) Anastasia and Kurando (O)

"But we had an agreement!" The Czar shouted in the throne room. "And you of all people should know that for us, an agreement is an agreement, it cannot be broken!"

The young princess felt as if a huge pit has opened beneath her feet, waiting to drag her down to the fiery depths of hell.

"Is that…more…important than _I_ _am_, Papa?" Anastasia said, tears fell down her cheeks in an incontrollable rush, her green eyes huge, her soft lips trembling; she looked beseechingly at her father.

Czar Nicholas looked at his daughter, and felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest. _Of course not!_ He longed to shout, but as the ruler of Russia, the people's needs come first, his paternal instincts, emotions, second.

"It doesn't matter." Nicholas said in a cold tone, but he refused to look at his daughter's eyes, lest he forget his place. "You are a Romanov princess, and you know what your duty is."

Anastasia shook her head, "No…no…Papa, please don't force me to marry him, please! I will be unhappy for the rest of my days…"

But her father refused to even look at her, and his silence only meant that he is not going to change his mind.

"No! I don't want to marry him! Kurando!" She cried, her hand outstretched towards the man who stood behind her, he seemed calm and unaffected by the conversation between father and daughter, but deep inside, emotions seethed strongly.

In that moment he knew that she had made her choice, she is turning her back on her family, her homeland for him.

He will never know the depth of the sacrifice she made for him, and perhaps it costs her more than he can ever imagine. But first, he got to get her out of here. The look in the Czar's eyes ordered him to, wondering if he merely imagined it; Kurando fused with the moon goddess and floated high carrying Anastasia with him.

When the guards saw that their princess was being held 'hostage', they all ran to shoot the monster down.

"Stop! You fools!" Nicholas ordered. "He got my daughter you idiots! Do you want to shoot her down too?"

Pale faced, the soldiers lowered their guns.

"Goodbye Papa, Mama…Alexei…forgive me but I cannot stay." Anastasia said, then she buried her face against Tsukiyomi's chest, though she didn't make a sound, her slim shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Tsukiyomi floated higher, swiftly flew outside the throne room. People they passed along the way gave frightful squeaks even as they dashed on either side, out of the Moon goddess' way.

"Your highness what shall we do?" The captain of the guards asked their ruler.

"Follow them, but do not attempt to shoot, never risk the life of my daughter." The Czar ordered

Then Nicholas collapsed in his seat, alone now with only his wife and son in the throne room, the Czar buried his face in his hands and wept.

(O)

Alice carried the bowl outside and sat beside Yuri on the porch step. He dropped his harmonica and helped her down.

"Don't stop." She said. "Play me another tune."

She smiled as Yuri picked up his harmonica, and soon the haunting tune of 'Londonderry air' filled the quiet evening, as she snapped beans for dinner. She would often insist that he listen to the radio so he could pick up new tunes to play for her, and he obliged her, willing to even bend backwards if she wishes him to.

Their big dog Buffoon lay at their feet sleeping, while they can hear Roger snoring on the hammock behind them. They were both happy and content with their simple, quiet life together.

"Oh Yuri!" Alice exclaimed suddenly, pulling his hand down to her tummy. "Can you feel it? He's kicking me!"

He laughed in delight as he felt the knot in her tummy, then uncaring of the dirt, Yuri knelt down on the ground and placed his cheek on the mound of her stomach.

The baby moved again, as if aware of his sire's attention, making Yuri smile. He dropped a kiss on her tummy even as he lovingly caressed his unborn child.

The happy, intimate moment was suddenly interrupted when both heard a distinct thump on the ground not far from them.

Buffoon was alert too, but when the dog barked and wagged its tail and ran forward in the darkened pathway as if greeting a friend, they knew that whoever is approaching them is not a foe.

Yuri and Alice stood up to wait for their still unknown visitors, it was too dark to see beyond the porch's light. Yuri frowned in concern when Buffoon came back alone, barking urgently.

"What is it boy? What did you find?" He asked the dog.

"I think, he wants us to follow him." Alice said.

"Stay here. I'll go alone." Yuri said, he picked up the lantern that hung on one of the posts and lit it. "We don't know what is out there."

"Be careful." Alice said worriedly. Yuri nodded once and stepped down the porch. Buffoon barked again, as if relieved that his master understood his canine message.

Buffoon ran ahead of him, barking urgently. It was not very far, Yuri frowned as he spied a mass from the distance. The dog sat beside the 'mass' whining and lightly scratching as if prodding the 'thing' awake.

"What the Hell!" He said in shock when the lantern light fell on the familiar features of his young cousin. Wrapped in his arms is the Russian princess. Both were unconscious, dirty and pale faced.

"Alice!" Yuri shouted towards the house. "Wake Roger up! I'll need help over here."

He knelt before the fallen couple, and worriedly searched for their pulse. The steady, rhythmic beat on the side of their necks assured him that the two are alive and would be okay.

"What happened to both of you?" He asked his unconscious cousin. Roger came, still sleepy eyed.

"Watch over Kurando while I get Annie inside." He told the old man. Carefully he lifted one of Kurando's arms from the princess, Kurando opened his eyes, tightened his hold protectively over Anastasia, all tensed up for a moment when he couldn't see anything in the dark.

"It's me, Yuri." His cousin assured in a low tone. Kurando released his hold over the young woman in his arms. "Ana…tasia first." He ordered weakly, then wearily closed his eyes once more.

"They seem terribly exhausted." Roger said. "What happened?"

"Wish I knew." Yuri replied as he lifted the Russian princess. "Buffoon, stay with Alice." He ordered, he can't risk stumbling on the dog's hairy hide while he makes his way back.

Alice stood on the porch, her bowl of beans forgotten, waiting worriedly for them. Her eyes widened when she recognized the chestnut brown hair of Anastasia.

Wasting no time asking questions, she simply held the door open as Yuri carried the unconscious girl inside. Alice hastily removed whatever obstacle Yuri might encounter, who carefully lowered the princess in the settee.

Anastasia opened her eyes groggily. "Kurando?" She asked weakly.

"I'll get him Munchkin, you just rest there." Yuri said, wondering again what went wrong as Anastasia nodded her head once and then closed her eyes again.

"I have to get Kurando." Yuri said to his wife. "They seem both fine, only exhausted." He added, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

Alice nodded and proceeded to make Anastasia more comfortable. She pulled down a blanket to serve as a futon for Kurando and heated water to cleanse the young girl.

Kurando was as dirty and travel stained as his wife. The three looked down in concern at the young couple.

"I think it's best that we leave them to sleep for now." Roger said. "They need to regain their strength."

"They've lost weight." Alice said, wondering what ordeal the two must have gone through to reach this state.

"We'll know as soon as they wake up." Yuri said.

(O)

In the three days they've spent back in Roger's place, no one asked the young couple what exactly happened to them in Russia. Alice fussed over them like a mother hen, shooing her husband away whenever he would try to broach the subject.

Though she got little appetite, Anastasia forced herself to eat just so Alice won't worry over her even more. She was back in the blue and gold room that has been hers that first day they revisited Wales.

Anastasia felt numb inside, but it was her only shield against the thousands of voices accusing her inside her head.

The flight back here was horrible and terrifying. Russian soldiers pursued them at every turn, so much so that they didn't have the time to stop and rest. She worried over Kurando the most, for he had bore her weight as they flew over the skies, just high enough so they won't be detected and caught.

The tops of the trees became their resting place, and wild fruits have been their only sustenance. She was beginning to fear that they'd get lost and die. With no money, and their dirty clothing, the people in towns they passed along the way, shunned them. They were forced to sneak into trains, hiding with domestic animals, covered themselves with hay, and then stowed away in a ship bound for Southampton.

Hungry and weak, they turn to each other for comfort, but neither spoke about their horrible situation, they simply held each other and hoped to find their way out of this unholy mess. There were rats in the bottom hold of the ship where they hid themselves, but after the horrors she'd been through, Anastasia was unaffected.

Finally, they managed to set foot in England. Not wanting to draw the enemy to Roger's place, they were forced to move at night, flying high with only the moon guiding their way.

The sight of the grotesque building felt like heaven sent to both of them, and with his last ounce of strength, Kurando did his best to carry her there safely. They haven't eaten a decent meal for days, weak and terribly exhausted…it was a miracle they have come this far.

Anastasia tried to smile when Alice entered the room, bearing a tray of dessert, blueberry tarts. Among the other sweet things Alice makes, these were Anastasia's favorite.

But even the sight of the luscious treat failed to raise her spirits.

Alice noted the dejected slump of the other girl' shoulder and wondered how she could help. She didn't want to ask the princess what really happened, waiting to let Anastasia forward the problem when she is ready.

Anastasia looked at the other woman as Alice talked about mundane things like the newborn lambs Yuri's favored ewe bore last night, the things Buffoon was fond of hiding under the rug, even the progress of Roger's airship. Strange but she felt an instant kinship with this woman, for she barely knew her, but…Alice has a way of showing love and affection that drew other people irresistibly.

Anastasia felt that she could trust Alice, that she would understand her situation and not condemn her.

And so her tale tumbled out. Anastasia was rather horrified at the lifeless tone of her voice, it sounded like a stranger's, not her own and she told her story as if she was reciting the number of sheep in the fold.

"Do you think I was being selfish? Choosing my own happiness rather than the safety of my people?" Anastasia asked Alice, her astute green eyes intent on the other woman's face.

Alice felt her heart clench in sympathy. She caressed the young woman's tresses like she would soothe a hurting child.

"No. It is not wrong to want to be happy, and I think your father wishes it too. I believe he wants your happiness, more than peace for Russia. He would have done something more drastic, like shooting down Kurando at the first word of your engagement to him, but he didn't did he? In public he has to say the right things, things he didn't truly mean, while inside, he wished for you to be happy."

The words broke a dam of emotions within her, and almost horrified, Anastasia felt tears burst in her eyes.

Alice wiped the trail of moisture on her cheeks. "Believe in your father Anastasia, he loves you, but his hands are cruelly bound by duty to his country."

Anastasia looked away. "But what about me? I failed to do my duty, and now my country will suffer for it."

"The warmongers has always found reasons more trivial than a scorned suitor to initiate war, they are always looking for a way to declare war and it's just unfortunate that it happened to be your refusal to marry that prince. Believe me, even if you've married him, they would have started war in another way, and then your sacrifice would be all for nothing"

But the princess wasn't totally comforted, the thought of being the cause for war in her country made her ache inside, and she missed her father, mother…Alexei the most. Now who would make sure her little brother doesn't forget to take his afternoon nap? Who would make sure that he does not get lost in the garden again? Who will play with him and understand his frail condition? Only Anastasia can coax young Alexei to take his bitter medicines.

Alice saw the pain in the young girl's eyes and knew that only one person can truly comfort the princess and it's not her.

All she could do was hope Yuri could drill some sense into him. _Men_! She thought in silence, _just how dense can they get_? Alice caressed the girl's hair soothingly, and prayed that Kurando would realize soon just how much his wife needed him.

(O)

"You're the only one who could comfort your wife. Now go!" Yuri said pushing the other man away.

"But I…I don't know how!" Kurando protested.

"Don't play dumb with me! You don't have to stick it in her to comfort her! Just go!" Yuri said crudely.

Kurando felt his face flush in embarrassment. "But I…"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. You think it's all your fault that she has to make a choice between you and her family. She chose you didn't she? Don't you think you ought to bow down in your knees and thank god every day that she did, instead of avoiding her like this? She needs you man! Don't let your conscience bother you, duty and responsibility may mean a lot to both of you, but in the end it's just a cold, empty thing." Yuri said, chewing on a dry beef jerky.

"Munchkin is smarter than you boy." Yuri added. "She knows what she wants and does not hesitate to make her choice. Are you sure she deserves you?"

"But that's just it!" Kurando suddenly exploded. "I'm not worthy of her! She had to turn her back on her family, her country for me—"

"And this is how you repay her devotion? Annie loves you, more than anything, enough for her to forget the dictates of her will, her sense of duty…don't turn your back on her, Kurando…she needs you now more than ever."

Kurando gazed up at the lit window, where he knows Anastasia is, his heart aching_. Princess! I never meant to hurt you so!_

He was reluctant to go to her for he felt guilty for making her take this painful decision. If he could spare her the pain he would. What if she doesn't want to see him right now for causing her this anguish?

"Go to her." Yuri said again. "You should be up there with Annie than here at the edge of the cliff with me." Yuri collapsed down once more beside the bonfire, Buffoon sat beside him, nibbling a beef jerky.

Kurando took a deep breath. He'd rather face a horde of monsters single handed than see the pain in her face. But…if Anastasia is hurting, he should be the one to soothe her, not Alice…

Preparing himself for the worst, Kurando walked back inside the lab house. He took each step with heavy legs, for he didn't know how she'd receive his presence. He had avoided her these last three days, eating his meals all alone until Yuri joined him, and spending his time with his cousin instead of being with his wife.

Alice stood from the bed as Kurando hesitantly knocked on the open door and then entered the room.

"Comfort your wife. She needs you more than anyone." She said quietly to the young samurai on her way out.

Kurando nodded his head and bowed politely. He shut the door quietly and rather hesitatingly turned to face his wife.

For a moment, their eyes met and questioned in silence. Both were uncertain, not knowing where to start.

Anastasia raised her hand to him.

"Kurando." Was all she said.

It was enough.

He was so afraid that she'd scream at him and order him out, despite the assurances of his cousin.

He walked to her, took the hand she offered and sat beside his wife on the bed.

Kurando closed his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips. He trembled slightly from the suppressed emotions raging within him.

"I was so afraid." He said quietly.

"Of what?" She asked. She always thought that nothing could scare him, nor surprise him, for Kurando is a master of himself and his surroundings.

"That you were angry with me." Kurando confessed. He opened his eyes and looked at her, revealing the emotions that seethed within him.

Anastasia could only stare at the depth of feelings disclosed to her, she never thought he'd be a passionate man, but she could be wrong.

"Why? Why would I get angry with you?" She asked again.

Kurando shut his eyes once more as he fought the overbearing flow of passion and desire and guilt and relief all melded in one. For an answer he simply rubbed her hand against his cheek, pleased with the incredible softness of her skin.

"Do you regret marrying me?" She asked suddenly. Startled, Kurando looked at her and wondered if he heard her right.

"Why…why should I?"

"I heard you talking with your mother." Anastasia said, her green eyes sad. "You told her the reason why you never visited my bed is because you want to make it easy for me to divorce you."

"Yes." Kurando sighed.

Anastasia thought her heart shriveled and died, she tried to pull her hand away from his, but he won't let her.

"I knew that your parents might resent me for taking you from them, I…I thought it would be easier for you…to make a choice if it comes to that…if the marriage is unconsummated…"

"Were you thinking of me when you said that to your mother?" She asked, a little suspiciously.

"_Our_ mother." He corrected. "And yes, you were all I ever thought about!"

Anastasia touched his lean cheek, her green eyes vivid as she looked at him intently. "Truly?"

"Yes." Kurando said, enchanted by the dazzling smile she gave him. "Truly."

So, it was just a little misunderstanding on her part…she thought that he regretted marrying her for Sayori suddenly returned to Inugami village just after the marriage ceremony. The other woman's eyes were full of venom as she sneered at Anastasia the first moment they were alone. Kurando and Saki were seeing to their guests to notice that Sayori had followed the bride in her chamber.

Anastasia knew from Saki that Sayori is the daughter of a neighboring village chief. Sayori's father had always proposed to unite their lands through marriage of their children.

It was from Sayori that Anastasia knew that until she gives birth to the future heir, her marriage to Kurando is under 'probation', in other words temporary. So when Kurando refused to visit her bed and told her they should wait until they were officially married in Russia, Anastasia thought he did it deliberately so he could get rid of her.

When in truth it was the exact opposite. She didn't know just how much Kurando had silently suffered the thought that once they returned to Russia to declare their engagement, the czar would order that he be thrown in prison, never to see her again, for though he is the son of village chief and not a mere peasant, it is still a far cry from Anastasia's aristocratic, royal level.

And in a moment of weakness, Kurando gave in to the dictates of his heart and not his sensible mind.

He urged her to marry him now, saying that her family won't be able to come in Japan anyway, because her father cannot leave the throne and Alexei would suffer in the long journey, nor can he deny the villagers the marriage feast for he is their future leader.

He told her they'll have to marry twice, once in Japan and another in Russia. He hoped to bind her to him in any way he can. But after the marriage, Kurando was horrified at what he had done. No, he didn't regret marrying her, it was his lack of proper decorum that appalled him. Sweeping her into marriage without asking her family first. And so, he decided not to dishonor his bride any further, he will not consummate their vows until her parents gave them their blessings.

But now…

"Do you…love me?" Anastasia suddenly asked.

Startled, Kurando looked at his wife.

"I'm your husband." He said, his face flushed.

"Yes, yes." She said. "But, do you love me?"

_Do I love her?_ He thought, love has never been discussed in the family, of course he knew that his mother loves him, but marriages…they are made for gain and expediency not for the fancy of the heart.

Anastasia was beginning to feel hurt at his hesitant manner, but she refused to give up. She knew that love is something he never thought about, all he was ever taught since he was born is duty, duty and more duty.

So why did he marry her? If he is after Russia, well it's all in flames now for her father would disown her now. And they both knew that.

"My mother and father said that I'd learn to love the one I marry someday." He said.

"But I'm asking now." Anastasia pouted. "Kurando, do you love me?"

He closed his eyes, recalled the moment he first saw her, standing behind that giant of a wrestler who is as meek as a puppy in her hands.

He thought he was immune to the charms of girls for many have flirted with him both in the capital and at home, but seeing Anastasia…

He remembered the pride and joy he felt when he first brought them to his village and saw the admiring glances the Russian princess gave to her surroundings, she obviously liked Katsuragi forest, and the village though not exactly a palace, was indeed beautiful with all the flowers in bloom. He saw that she liked his home, even when he didn't yet tell her that he is the chief's son, she had remarked that the place was so cool and inviting despite being in the middle of summer. The capital was hot enough to roast chestnuts in the pavement!

He remembered the first, unfamiliar surge of jealousy that coursed through his body when she first mentioned Edgar. Of course he didn't know at that time that this clock maker is almost as old as her grandfather, and his devious cousin never even bothered to disabuse him of that notion. Kurando was indeed jealous every time Anastasia would mention how Edgar made her camera, the special lens, the mechanical eggs she was fond of using…until he discovered who this Edgar really is.

And this feeling of tenderness for her, this desire to make her happy, to please her…hadn't he wished in Atsuka that he'd be happy as long as he's with her?

And that despite her childish antics at times, the almost hilarious way she'd kick Joachim in the shins, the way she'd boss other people around only served to endear her to him even more.

He had seen her worst temper, for even if she had decided that she liked him, Anastasia never hesitated to let everyone know how she feels. He had seen her all dirty, her once beautiful hair a mass of matted, tangled locks…saw the hollow emptiness in her eyes that made her look older than her age…and yet despite their grave situation on the way back here after that disastrous encounter with the czar, Kurando will never forget that moment he saw his wife give her last piece of stale bread to a bunch of little beggars who was searching in the filth for food.

He felt a fierce pride for her, his little wife, if this feeling of protectiveness, this feeling of adoration, of intense joy at the mere sound of her voice is not love…then what is?

"I…I think…I do." He said hesitantly, flushing redder in embarrassment.

It wasn't the answer she hoped for, but coming from him, Anastasia knew it was hard enough as it is for him to even confess to such an emotion.

"Then make me your true wife now." She said, almost demandingly.

Kurando closed his eyes even as his face reddened. He traced the features of her face without opening his eyes, wondered again if everything will be alright.

Unlike most boys of his peer group, Kurando never took a mistress even when he came of age. The thought of having a prostitute touch him, made him shudder in repulsion, and unlike Yuri who was wont to sow his wild oats before meeting Alice, Kurando never had a woman in his life.

Anastasia is his first…and he vowed she would be the last.

"Are you a cold fish Kurando?" She asked, her eyes teasing. That made Kurando open his eyes in surprise.

"What do you think?" He asked in return.

"I think…you're a shy man." Anastasia said. He only smiled slightly, but his eyes betrayed his real emotion.

"I think I may shock you yet with the things I want to do, princess." Kurando said, lightly rubbing the skin of her hand.

"What things?"

He opened his mouth to tell her, but found that he was too embarrassed to voice them out loud.

"What?" Anastasia prodded.

"I guess…I'd rather show you instead." He said, but the red skin that reached his neck betrayed his own shyness.

"Lie down, princess." He said huskily. His heart beat so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest.

_If you are with the one you love, experienced or not it won't matter. Hell, I was probably more nervous than Alice! I was trembling so hard, you'd think I'd cause an earthquake._

Yuri's voice fleeted in his head, voice from an earlier time when his cousin scolded him for seeking a separate room from Anastasia that first day they came here.

_There is simply no right or wrong way. Just follow what it tells you, it won't fail you._ Yuri thumped his finger against Kurando's left breast.

He hoped Yuri is right.

Kurando sent a silent word of prayer and turned his attention to his wife.

(O)

At the edge of the cliff, Yuri smiled up at his wife as she came carrying a basket. Carefully, she eased down beside him as Yuri held her hand.

"Here you go." She said, handing him a bowl of hot soup and bread.

Yuri captured her hand and kissed each of her fingers. "What a lucky guy I am." He murmured.

"Yes." Alice agreed laughing, "And you better not forget it."

He smiled at her and tore a bit of bread to give to Buffoon. Suddenly, he sensed another presence. No, it was nothing sinister or malicious…realizing at once who it might be Yuri suddenly stood up and spoke to no one in particular as if he has gone mad.

"Uh uh, Aunt Saki, you chose a very wrong time to seek your son's whereabouts." Yuri said, making Alice gape at him in shock.

"Kurando is doing fine, but I suggest you stop looking from this point or you might witness something you shouldn't!"

If the presence could laugh, Yuri was certain it would. The presence lingered for a moment, then it was gone.

"Oh my God!" Yuri exclaimed as he collapsed beside his wife. "The thought of her stumbling on us make me break out in goose bumps!"

"Yuri…was that your Aunt?" Alice said, she had felt a slight presence, but she thought it was only her imagination.

"Yes. Kurando's mother, I swear you can never hide anywhere on earth from her!"

"I'm sure she won't deliberately want to 'stumble' on us." Alice said, laughing a little nervously.

Yuri smiled at her and picked up his bowl. "I won't mind if the whole world knows I'm making love with you." He declared, chuckling as he saw the blush in her face.

"No, of course you wouldn't, you're an unscrupulous cad!" Alice agreed, trying to make her face grave but failed.

He caressed the soft skin of her face and murmured softly. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." She replied, her violet eyes twinkling.

(O)

"Kurando?" Anastasia whispered nervously. She lay beneath him, her robe opened in the middle, revealing her body to him. He was staring at her intently, his eyes bright.

"Yes?" He asked, caressing her lips.

"Do I displease you?" She asked nervously.

Startled he looked at his wife. Displeased? How could she possibly displease him? She's incredibly beautiful, more than he had expected. Nothing could prepare him for the sight of her creamy body, perfect, silky limbs. Her breasts were small, but filled his palms nicely, soft and warm and smooth.

Her nipples were the palest shade of pink he had ever seen, only now they were a deep red, glistening from the ministrations of his lips.

_With my body I worship thee._

"You are beautiful." He breathed, lightly kissing her lips.

Anastasia smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She thought she won't feel shy with him, but when the moment finally came, she discovered that she is.

Making love with him felt wonderful, but…she couldn't help but feel something is missing.

"Goodnight my handsome prince." She said, closing her eyes though she wasn't sleepy just yet.

Kurando looked at her flabbergasted.

"Goodnight?" He asked in disbelief.

Her eyes flew open. "Ummm, is there something else you want?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you said you want to be my true wife?" He asked her in return.

"Yes. I do…haven't we just made love?" Her green eyes were huge.

Kurando resisted the urge to laugh at his wife. "No princess, not in the way you mean, not by a long shot."

"There's more?" She fairly squeaked. But hadn't he seen her body, touched her and kissed her? Surely there's nothing more to that!

"Yes." Kurando said, "There's definitely more than kissing and touching."

Anastasia wasn't sure if she wanted to know what more is there, having him touch her breasts made her feel wicked, for she enjoyed his caresses. She heard that good girls are not supposed to enjoy the marriage embrace that they should just lie there passively and let the husband fulfill his marital duties, but she discovered that she likes his attentions, does that make her evil?

"Do you still want to find out?" He asked, noticing the nervous air about her.

"Y-yes." She stammered. She gasped when he made a move to untie her pajamas.

"Kurando! What are you doing!" She squeaked clutching his hand.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in merriment. "For you to be my true wife, you've got to give me the part where you are most a woman."

"What! You want to touch and kiss me there too!" She nearly screamed, her face completely on fire.

"Yes." He said almost gravely, but his eyes danced in glee.

"Oh…I…I guess…it would be…all right then…" The princess hesitantly let go of his hands. "But promise you won't laugh!" She said defiantly.

"Why would I laugh at a beautiful nymph coming to me as innocent as newly opened bud?" He countered, kissing her hot cheek.

"You're beautiful princess, don't be shy being naked with me." He whispered against her ear.

"Kurando…" she said in a small voice, chewing her lower lip when he slowly pulled her pink pajamas down her legs. He caressed the soft, silky limbs with trembling hands, awed at the beauty revealed to him. Lightly he touched the soft mound between her legs still covered by the snowy white underwear she wore.

She made an indistinguishable sound when he pulled down the last barrier, exposing her body completely. For a moment, Kurando simply gazed down at her nakedness, she had turned her face away in embarrassment, chewing down on her knuckle to keep herself from making another sound.

"_Koishii_…you are beautiful." He murmured, taking her hand and kissed her injured knuckle.

"I'm…I'm embarrassed!' Anastasia said huskily. Kurando gently cupped her face to make her look at him.

"No, _Koishii_, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I am your husband, and I would know all of you."

He caressed her breasts, her stomach, moved his hands until they reached the apex of her legs. "Even here…especially here."

She shuddered when he kissed her throat, lightly licked the angle of her jaw.

"You are mine." He declared passionately, then lowered his head, branding her soft breasts with his mouth.

"_Aishiteru_ Anastasia." He murmured then moved lower. He kissed each of her knees, then slowly parted them to discover the treasure between her legs.

"Kurando!" she protested, then bit her lip, despite the immense embarrassment she felt, she longed to please him. If this is what he wanted from her, so be it.

"_Kirei_…" He breathed in awe, lightly touched the soft down of chestnut hair, the nether lips closely guarded her secrets, and with trembling hands he gently parted the soft folds, exposing the tight aperture of her body.

She's so tightly closed, so small that doubts assailed him. Won't he tear her apart? What if he's too big for her?

All the books he had read never mentioned about a man's size.

_A sword too long without a sheath gets rusty you know._ Another one of Yuri's ingot of 'wisdom' spoke in his mind. Yes, that may be true, but…what if the sword is too big? Won't it destroy the sheath?

_I'll cross the bridge when I get there._ He thought.

He touched her face again, gently traced the ridge of her nose. "Princess…I'm not…very good with this." Kurando said hesitatingly. "So…you've got to…help me."

He saw her eyes widened in surprise. "I…It's all new to me too…I'm…" Kurando laughed nervously, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I'm probably more nervous than you."

"Kurando." She said, smiling ruefully. "If you love me…then everything will be all right."

"I…I don't want to hurt you." He breathed against her neck, voicing his greatest fear.

"Hurt me?" She asked. "The only way you can hurt me…is when you stop loving me."

"Princess." He said in a low tone.

"I prefer _Koishii_." She said, the hint of a smile in her voice.

"_Koishii_…my beautiful, beautiful _koishii_…" He murmured, kissing her soft lips. He took infinite delight in the luscious sweetness of her mouth, warm and generous.

Kurando felt her nails sink deeper in his back when he touched her breasts once more. Gently he cupped one soft mound, and rubbed the nipple against his lips. The soft gasps she made pleased him, and almost teasingly, he flicked his tongue against the hard bud, lightly tasting her.

She buried her hands in his hair when he drew her breast deeper into his hungry mouth, shuddering as desire raked him with fiery claws, he fought against the overwhelming urge to simply let go of all control and let passion rule him.

He released the hard bud only to claim the other one, branding her with the same delightful attention he bestowed to its twin.

He felt her thighs tense when he moved his hand down between her legs. Seeking to assure her, he murmured soothing words against her ear as he gently parted her nether lips.

He stroked her lightly, lovingly, her soft moans his guide to the places where she wanted his touch the most. The sudden moisture that his fingers drew from her softness, embarrassed her.

"No…_koishii_," He spoke softly in her ear. "Don't pull away…it's all right…your body just wishes to tell me you want me."

He longed to do more than touch her with his hand, but it might shock his young wife even more. He'd have to wait for the next time.

He eased his body away from her arms and without taking his eyes off hers, Kurando shrugged out of his clothes. She looked at him as he knelt before her as naked as her own body.

"Do I…scare you?" He asked, noting the way her eyes widened as they fell on his obvious arousal.

Silently Anastasia shook her head, she had never seen a naked man before, but she is confident that only he would look beautiful in her eyes.

She was aware of the other differences in their bodies as well. He was hard all over, lean muscled and he made her feel frail in comparison. But the feel of bare skin rubbing against his was simply…wonderful.

She loved the way he molded her body with his, enveloping her with his arms, his legs as if never to let her go again. She giggled uncontrollably when he found the ticklish spot at the crook of her neck, gasped when he rubbed her breasts against the hardness of his chest, her slim thighs unresisting when he slid his hips between her legs.

But she was not able to stop her embarrassment when he rubbed against the apex of her legs with his own sex.

"Kurando." She protested weakly, even as the sensation of his hard flesh stroking her there made her feel close to fainting…it feels so good.

"Do I disgust you?" He asked uncertainly, stopping for a moment.

"No…" She said, crying out when he found the hard bud hidden beneath the moist folds. Hearing her pleasure, Kurando rubbed her again, torturing his own aching flesh. Everything within him was screaming for him to cease the torture, he was very much tempted to press against the tight gate that is so near…but clamping down the wild impulse, he forced himself to be patient.

"Kurando?" Anastasia said, fear obvious in her voice, she didn't know what was happening to her, her body was clamoring, demanding for something she could not name, her hips moved of their own accord, rubbing against his hard flesh, making her blush harder.

"Don't fight it _Koishii_…just…let it come…" He whispered through clench teeth, his hips moved without ceasing, stroking her again and again even when she suddenly stiffened in his arms, her green eyes dilating that they almost looked black as pleasure's first kiss assailed her young body.

The wild contractions against his sex almost drove him to the edge, but Kurando quickly mastered over his unruly body. He rested for a moment, breathing deeply, when he opened his eyes she was watching him with wonder in her eyes.

"No, _Koishii_…we're not done yet." He said, smiling almost gently, correctly guessing her thoughts.

"What? There's more?" She squeaked. Just how many ways are there to making love?

"Now…" Kurando said, his crimson eyes glittered, half closed as a fierce possessiveness suddenly raged in his veins. "Now _Koishii_…I will make you mine."

She didn't understand what he meant. Hadn't she given herself to him already? But when she felt him move again, seeking her, all coherent thoughts scattered.

"What—!" She gasped when she felt him pressing against her, slowly, gently but firmly.

And in that moment, the realization struck her. The answer to the silent question why he was shaped in such a way.

"Yes…" Kurando said, his eyes heavy lidded with suppressed desire as he tenderly coaxed her body to open for him. "Now you know…Me…inside you."

He watched as her pupils dilate in shock as he moved deeper, gently breaching the first inch to her heart.

"Kurando!" She gasped, her hands clutching his arms tightly. She didn't know that her body was explicitly shaped to receive him, could only gaze up at the crimson depths of his eyes that betrayed his emotions as he slowly filled her.

He paused as he felt the barrier of her innocence, and wondered again how he could love her without pain. With clenched teeth, he tried the barrier, groaning inwardly as he felt just how tightly lodged it was. There's no other way…no way to avoid hurting her.

"This…will hurt." He breathed against her ear, his body trembling. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Before she could ask what he meant, Kurando pierced through the veil of her virginity, sundering her innocence in one, swift thrust. He stole the cry of pain from her lips, silently begging her to forgive him.

Buried just enough to rip her virginity, he waited, waited until her body could adjust to him. He kissed the tears she silently wept, asking for her forgiveness again and again.

"I'm all right." She said in a small voice.

"You're hurting, I know I caused you pain…I'm so sorry, I'd take the pain for you if only I could…" He said, raining soft kisses over her face, stealing another drop of tear with his lips.

Anastasia shook her head, her green eyes opened, releasing more tears.

"I cry…because…this…feels _beautiful_." She said, smiling despite her tears that magnified her eyes.

Kurando could only bury his head against her neck, awed once more at her generous heart…he had hurt her and yet she still finds beauty? How? How can he ever deserve someone like her? He felt tears prick his own eyes, pledging his undying love and devotion to her, this life and the next.

He was infinitely gentle when he moved deeper, his eyes intent on her face, seeking for the slightest sign of pain. The crimson depths fairly blazed with desire, his body might be under his hold, but his eyes…they burn with all the need, the passion that was raging in his veins.

Slowly he filled her, closing his eyes for a moment as the feeling of her, so hot and tight around him almost overwhelmed his iron control. She looked up at him with complete trust, her green eyes loving, hiding nothing.

Nothing could ever prepare her for this…if this moment is as easy to capture as her pictures, she would lock this memory in the depths of her heart. Becoming his, in all ways, in this way is simply amazing. She no longer knew where he ended and she began, they have simply…become one.

"Kurando…" She breathed in awe as he began to move, gently and slowly at first, gradually changing pace. He seemed to touch her inner being, her very soul, and this feeling of being one with him made tears spring anew.

"Don't stop." She gasped when he hesitated, thinking he had hurt her again. "Just love me…" She said, "Never stop loving me."

He tried to tell her of his love, but found he could no longer speak, all his senses, his entire being was focused on her, and the incredible pleasure of being held within her young body.

Anastasia wrapped her arms around him, arching her neck in surrender as he began to stroke her deeper, he branded the soft skin of her throat with his mouth even as he moved within her, relishing the sweet, sweet warmth of her body.

The soft cry that heralded her release pleased him, filled him with gladness, and the wild contractions of her body, squeezing him, sucking him deeper into her depths tore at his control. Finally releasing the iron grip, Kurando buried his face against her neck and cried out through clenched teeth, the force of his release overwhelmed him, and only Anastasia was aware of the tears he shed as she caressed his beloved head.

Peace came to envelope the lovers, they're both so young and life still has many things to teach them, but…whatever trials they were certain they'd face, they'll always have this…love's reprieve from life's cruelties.

(O) End of KurAna's chapter (O)

Author's notes:

Writing this lemon is the hardest for me, so show more appreciation people! Yeah, no one asked me to torture myself writing this so the fault is all mine...but still...errr forget it.

Making Kurando do 'dirty' things is simply difficult, just how does one make someone like Kurando do those stuff huh? Unlike Yuri who's alrady rude and horny from the start of the game, I meant Shadow Hearts the first one okie?

puffy.

EDIT: This fic was sitting here since February or March'05. I am posting this unaltered or revised except for this tiny note.I'm waiting for Tiger5913 to update her fic Belated Honeymoon, but she's buried with school and work, T.T

Anyway, I decided to post this, since Undine requested for a KurAna fic. I'm afraid this will be my last KurAna, I, ahem! am more attached to Yurice, and drawing fanarts at the moment, so I don't think I'll be posting more KurAna. There are plenty of authors doing this couple already. Hehe!

So let me dedicate this chapter to me friend Tiger5913 and Undine. :)


End file.
